Tale of a Rider
by Shadowstalker92
Summary: Garrett is a traveling worker. But all that changes when he meets the Great Shadeslayer. Garrett learns that fate has something bigger in store for him. But, he is unaware that he is now targeted by a group led by an evil shade that is still aligned to the late Galbatorix. The group plan on avenging the late king by killing Eragon and everyone he knows. M for Lang/Alcohol/Violence.
1. Ch 1: Just Another Day

_**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**_

"Done already?" Delwin asked Garret when he saw the young man approaching from the fields.

"Yes, sir." Garret replied with a light nod. "The fields are all plowed. They are ready for planting."

"Good, good." The farmer said happily. Just then Delwin's wife, Lenna, approached the two men. She bowed lightly with a smile before turning to her husband.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." She stated.

"Thank you, dear." Delwin replied, giving her a light kiss. "Will you be joining us, Garret?" he then asked turning to the young man.

"I…I don't want to be an intrusion." He replied.

"None sense." Lenna said sweetly. "There is plenty to eat. It is the least we can do for you helping us."

"Thank you, ma'am." Garret said with a light bow. "I would be happy if you would have me as a guest this evening."

"Then it is settled." Delwin said with the clap of his hands. "Come on in and rest a while, get cleaned up. Then we can all sit down to a nice meal."

Garrett followed Delwin and his wife inside. As with most if the houses in Carvahall, theirs was a simple stout log house with a low roof. It was one of the many buildings that were rebuilt after the Battle of Carvahall when the entire village was razed by Imperial soldiers after the townspeople fled through the Spine Mountains to Teirm.

Garrett had heard a great deal about this battle. It started back when Imperial soldiers were sent to the town to take a young man by the name of Roran into custody. Roran at the time was hiding in the nearby mountains keeping a distant eye on the situation hoping to wait the soldiers out. But things escalated quickly when a group of soldiers had gotten drunk one night and killed one of the townspeople after a bar squabble.

The villagers decided that enough was enough and retrieved Roran from hiding and convinced him to led an attack on the soldiers. They succeeded in driving them back for a short time but knew that the soldiers would return. So the town of Carvahall began to fortify itself to prepare for the inevitable attack to come.

They were right in doing so because a short time later, the soldiers returned led by two foul beasts known as the Ra'zac. The villagers managed to hold off the attacks for some time but when Imperial reinforcements arrived; they decided it was best they fled the village else be killed.

And that was how the Battle of Carvahall came to pass. Many of the townspeople had lost their lives in this battle but they did not go down without a fight and they took a good number of the King's men with them. Though the town was lost, the townspeople showed that even a handful of farmers could take on Imperials when they were backed into a corner.

"You can wash up in the room on the left at the end of the hall." Lenna said as she pointed Garret to the hall. He thanked her and made his way to the hall to get clean. He was glad that he had an extra change of clothes in his pack at the time.

After he had washed up and got dressed, Garrett made his way to the kitchen. He entered the room to find the table set. Delwin was already seated at the table with a plate, waiting for everyone to sit down. Garret took an empty seat and almost immediately had a plate of food set before him by Lenna before she seated herself with a plate.

"Thank you." Garret said, but she just smiled like it was nothing.

Normally, Garrett was dining on simple foods he bought with the little gold he earned or whatever he managed to bag while hunting. It wasn't often that he got to enjoy a real home-cooked meal. So when he got the chance, he made sure he took his time to savor it.

After they had eaten their fill, Garrett had offered to help Lenna with cleaning the kitchen but she stated that it was fine and she didn't need help. Delwin motioned for Garrett to follow and then headed out onto the front porch. He followed and found Delwin sitting on an old wooden chair and gestured to the free chair next to him.

"Quite the sky out tonight, huh?" Delwin asked looking out at the stars.

"Yep." Garrett replied. "I never get tired at lookin' at it."

"Me neither."

Delwin turned and picked something up from beside him. He then turned and handed a small pint-sized jar to Garrett before taking one for himself.

"What's this?" Garrett asked. Delwin unscrewed the lid on the jar he was holding and after taking a whiff of the liquid contents, he took a hearty swig.

"Just a simple little brew." Delwin said smacking his lips lightly. "It's a cider made with sweetly spiced black berries."

"Thanks but, I don't really drink much." Garrett replied as he attempted to hand the jar back.

"Ha, me neither." Delwin replied with a smile and pushed the jar back. "Go ahead…you've earned it."

"Ahh, what the hell." Garrett said with a shrug and removed the lid before taking a sip. The cider stung his throat lightly before it was replaced with a refreshingly sweet flavor.

"Now that's not a drink." Delwin stated.

Garrett took a bigger swig coughing as the alcohol burned his throat for a moment. Delwin chuckled and clapped a hand on Garrett's back.

"There ya go." He laughed before taking another gulp. Just then, Lenna appeared at the door.

"Kitchen's done, dear…I'm gonna turn in and call it a night." She stated.

"Alright, I'll be in there shortly." Delwin replied.

"Okay…oh, and Garrett; there is a bed all set in the guest room. Just fall in when you're tired."

"Yes ma'am, and thank you again." Garrett replied with a light nod.

She returned inside leaving Delwin and Garrett to their drinks. Delwin finished his with a few hearty swigs. He set the empty jar aside and stood up with a groan.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Delwin yawned. "Gotta get up early to start with the planting."

"Alright…" Garrett replied. "See ya in the morning."

Delwin nodded before heading inside. Garrett remained there for a moment, taking another sip of his drink. He closed the jar and made his way inside. He found his bag in the guest room. He slipped the jar of mead into it. He wasn't that much of a drinker, and with his head already buzzing pleasantly, he decided it best to save the rest for another day. Then, with a tired sigh, he stretched out on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

His liquored mind sent him on fascinating adventures all across Alagaesia. He ventured from the dwarven strongholds of the Beor Mountains to the elven villages hidden deep within the vast and mysterious forests of Du Weldenvarden. He experienced amazing things and met wonderful people. He got to be in the presence of dwarven and elven royalty as well as meet powerful dragon riders.

Garrett found himself lying haphazardly in bed. His thoughts were still reeling from the world his dreams had shown him.

"Were it so easy." He said to himself. "To be able to see things like that…the dwarven and elven cities. And to be able to meet a rider." He had heard tales of a recent rider that had helped a group of outcasts known as the Varden and together, with the help from the dwarves and elves, overthrew the tyrant king Galbatorix. "Those like me, so common and low, just don't get many chances to experience things like that."

He focused on getting up and ready to start with the planting in order to keep his mind from dwelling on such things. He splashed some cold water on his face from a small basin in the room before he got started with his day.

After a small breakfast, Garrett and Delwin made their way out into the fields. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. They wasted no time in getting started. They spent the morning doing one more pass with the plows. After a lunch break, they then took the afternoon to get all the planting done as well as a quick watering.

They stumbled their way along back to the house as the sun started to tickle the horizon and the sky grew dark. Once clean, they sat and enjoyed a nice meal. Like the night before, Delwin and Garrett decided to sit on the porch and enjoy the evening before turning in.

"I can't thank you enough for all you have done to help us, Garrett." Delwin said.

"It was nothing." Garrett just shrugged.

"No…it was." The farmer replied. "You see, things have been…difficult since our son Elmund was taken from us. He died in the Battle of Carvahall after he was struck by a spear."

"I…I am sorry for you loss." Garrett said slowly. Delwin just waved his hand.

"We've moved on…or at least tried to. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about what could have been. I still hate those damned soldiers for taking my son from me, but at least that wretched false-king is gone now. But like I said, since his passing, things have been hard. It probably would have taken me twice as long, if not longer to do this on my own."

"Well then," Garrett proclaimed, "I am glad I was able to be of some assistance and make things easier for you."

The two went silent for a moment. The chirping of crickets seemed to be carried on the light breeze and in the distance, a brush owl hooted. All in all, it was a nice and peaceful night.

"So…" Delwin said breaking the silence. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Garrett replied. "I figured that I would travel south along the valley to Therinsford and see if there was work that needed to done there. Then I thought I might continue on to Teirm. I'm sure there could be plenty on jobs for me there."

"That is a lot of traveling for someone alone." The old man said. "Especially going to Teirm. You would either have to travel all the way to Woadark Lake and then follow the Toark River west or try cutting through the Spine. Either way, it will be a long journey."

"I thought about that." He admitted. "Since there are stables in Therinsford; I figured on getting a horse. That would make getting to Woadark Lake easier."

"That is a sound idea. It's also safer than trying to go through the Spine. There is something odd about those blasted mountains. Not many dare travel deep within them and most of the ones that do fall ill to tragedy."

"You do have a point on that." Garrett agreed.

They didn't talk for too much longer before Delwin decided to call it a night. Garrett couldn't agree with him more. He practically fell into bed where he almost instantly fell asleep. If he had dreamed of anything, his tired mind did not remember it.

Garrett woke to the sun shining through the window. He gathered his belonging and made sure everything was together and ready for his departure. Lenna had offered him some breakfast so Garrett decided to eat before saying his goodbyes.

"I take it you are heading off?" Delwin asked once the table was cleared and Garrett started to collect his things.

"Yea…" he replied. "I want to get going before the sun gets too high."

"Alright…oh, before you go, I have some things for ya."

"Oh, you don't have to give me anything."

"Nah, I insist." The farmer handed him two jars of his home-made mead. Lenna also had something for him. She gave him a small package of dried meat and a rolled up blanket.

"Just in case things get a bit cold at night." She explained.

Garrett took the meat and mead and tucked them away into his pack before tying the blanket to the top. Just when he was about ready to leave, Delwin handed him a small leather pouch. It clinked with gold coins as he handed it over.

"I-I can't take this." Garrett said and he tried to hand it back. But the old man refused to take the gold back.

"Take it." He said. "It is the least we can do."

"You have given me more than enough." Garrett replied. "I do not need payment in gold after all you have given me."

"Take it." Delwin repeated. "Save it to buy a horse in Therinsford. You'll need one if you do plan on going all the way to Teirm." Garrett reluctantly gave in and tucked the pouch into his pocket.

"If you are ever in Carvahall and you need a place to stay, or door is always open to you." Lenna added.

"Thank you for the kindness and hospitality you have shown me." Garrett replied. I will have to take you up on that offer if I should ever find myself traveling this side of the Spine.

"You take care of yourself now, kid." Delwin joked.

"You too, old man." Garrett replied with a grin before turning away and starting south. He turned and gave a last wave before continuing on his way outside the town.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Travels to Therinsford**_


	2. Ch 2: Travels to Therinsford

_**Chapter 2: Travels to Therinsford**_

And so Garrett set off as he headed to Therinsford. It wasn't far from Carvahall. On horse, one could make it in just a few hours. On foot, it would take roughly a day. That is if the weather was nice and the road wasn't clogged with traders.

He scanned the horizon. From the looks of it, the day was going to be sunny and clear. It wasn't time for the traders to make their way up to Carvahall yet, so Garrett wouldn't have to worry about running into a lot of people also. He inhaled deeply as he took in the fresh air with a sigh.

The road was worn from all the wagon wheels that had cut ruts into it. Garrett decided to walk along the side of the road to minimize difficulties. The sun was now fully over the horizon and a light breeze gently was blowing through Palancar Valley. Birds chirped merrily as they fluttered about.

"Looks like today will be a great day." Garrett said to himself.

He continued to walk along the road to Therinsford, only stopping for a short lunch. He had stopped near a small stream and decided to spear a few fish and cook them over a small fire. After lunch, Garrett smothered the fire with some dirt and continued on his way to Therinsford.

As the sun was starting to get low in the sky and Garrett was nearing Therinsford; someone on the side of the road waved him down. It was a fair gentleman standing next to a wagon. One of the wheels wad broken. From the looks of it, the wagon was not going to going anywhere soon.

"What seems to be the problem?" Garrett asked as he approached the man.

"Well you see, we were traveling to Carvahall when one of our wheels splintered in a bad rut. I would sure appreciate some help fixin' it."

"Sure…I can lend a hand." Garrett replied.

The man wasn't kidding. The broken wheel was beyond repair. Thankfully, there was a spare on the wagon. Garrett used a large tree branch as leverage to lift the wagon up enough for the man to fit the new wheel in place.

As they finished replacing it, a woman and young boy came up leading a pair of horses. They both seemed relieved that the wagon was fixed. While the youth hitched the horses to the wagon, the gentleman and his wife seemed determined to repay Garrett for his services.

"You don't have to pay me anything." He told them. "I am just glad I was able to help out."

"But we can't just let you go without anything." The man said. "You helped us out so much."

"I didn't help you to gain anything…I did it cause you needed help."

"Thank you so much." The woman said as she gave him a hug.

"Don't mention it." He replied. "I take it you all are heading to Carvahall?"

"Yes." The man nodded. "We had head that it was a nice little town out of the way of everything. We were looking at possibly taking residence there."

"Well, if you all need a place to stay, I know a family there who would be more than happy to house you until you find a place of your own."

"Really?" the man asked incredulously. "You would do something like that for us?"

"Why not?" Garrett replied with a shrug. "You folks seem like you could use a better change of pace."

After giving them the information they would need for when they reached Carvahall, Garrett shook hands with the gentleman before continuing on his way to Therinsford. They sun was resting on the horizon when he made his way into the town.

Therinsford was a small town that was a little bigger than Carvahall. Its buildings had the appearance that someone had just scattered them haphazardly. There wasn't a real layout…the buildings were just there. Though all the disorganization…there were a few buildings that could be easily found. The mill was the most recognized building located near the center of town. The tavern was not far off from that. The stables consisted of two fairly sized buildings stationed near the edge of town.

Garrett made his way to the tavern. There were a few locals there enjoying a meal or a drink as well as a few outsiders stopping in just like he was doing. Garrett made his way to the bar. The bar tender was wiping down the bar. The man looked up and smiled as Garrett neared.

"I was wondering when you were going to pass through again." The man chuckled.

"Yea, I figured it was time to make another visit." Garrett agreed with a little laugh.

"The usual?" the bar tender asked.

"Do you have any rooms available?"

"Actually, yes…I do."

"Is it still the same price for a one night stay?"

"Yep."

Garrett fished a few coins from his pocket and slid them onto the bar. The bar tender took them up as he told Garrett what room was his for the night. He made his way up the stairs and walked down the hall. He stopped outside the third door on the right before making his way inside the room.

It was a small single room with a bed, a simple dresser, and a small water basin and mounted mirror on the dresser. He set his bag on the bed and sat next to it to rest his feet for a few moments before making his way downstairs to get a bite to eat.

He pulled up a seat at the bar. He ordered a plate of food and a cold pint of beer. While Garrett ate, he couldn't help but scan the room to see if he recognized anyone there. Suddenly, a young man about his age sat down at the seat next to him and ordered a beer.

"Look who is back in town?" he said. Garrett turned to see who it was.  
"Aldric?" Garrett asked. The young man smiled at him. "How the hell have you been?" he asked as he clasped hands with him.

"Pretty good." Aldric replied. "About the same as usual. What brings you to Therinsford?"

"Ehh…I was passing through hoping to find a bit of work." Garrett replied. "If nothing popped up, I was thinking of getting a horse and continuing on to Teirm and see about finding work there."  
"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you would probably be better off going to Teirm." Aldric replied with a heavy sigh.

"Why, what's up here?"  
"Nothing…that's just it…nothing. Hardly anyone around here has been requesting help for anything. Down in Teirm, I here they are practically begging for help in some cases."  
"Well then, I guess I should be going there." Garrett stated. "Why don't you tag along? Maybe you can find something there also."  
"I'll pass." Aldric said shaking his head. "Most of the work is done on ships or boats…and me and the ocean aren't the best of friends."  
"Ahh, I see."

The two finished their drinks and decided to part ways. Garrett said his goodbye and headed up to his room where he kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. He was surprised that he didn't have any amazing dreams like the dragon-filled ones he had been having the nights before.

He woke up early the next morning. After he washed his face in the basin by the nightstand, he got dressed and made his way downstairs. After a small breakfast, he said his goodbyes and made his way outside. The cool, fresh air of the early morning enveloped him and its welcoming embrace. Garrett made his way down the quiet road through the town towards the stables.  
As he neared, he spotted a muscular, dark-haired man shoeing an ink black stallion. The man looked up and smiled as Garrett approached.  
"Morning." He said in a deep and burly voice. "The name's Harthvier; how can I help you today?"  
"Well, I need a good horse and the tack to tack care of it." Garrett replied.  
"You've come to the right place." Harthvier replied. "Let me finish with Stormrunner here and we can see what we got."  
Garrett nodded and retreated to an old stump where he sat and waited for the man to finish with the stallion. Once done, the man dusted his hands off and waved Garrett over. He then took the black horse by the reins and led both it and Garrett into the stables. After returning the horse to its stall, Harthvier turned to Garrett.  
"So, what kind of horse are you looking for?"  
"One that is comfortable with traveling. It needs to have good stamina and endurance. It would also need to be a good working horse if it needs to pull a plow or wagon." Harthvier .thought for a moment.  
"I think I might have one or two that would interest you." He led Garrett farther into the stables. He stopped in front of a stall that belonged to a chestnut stallion. "This here is Brikken. He is a fine and strong horse, excellent for breaking ground or hauling a wagon. Has an even temper to boot."  
Garrett ran his hand along the horse's neck. He could feel the muscles flexing beneath his hands.  
"Hmm…nice and strong, well proportioned." Garrett admitted. "It's say what, eight…nine hands at the shoulder?"  
"Nine and a half." Harthvier replied surprised. "You seem to know your horses."  
"I do a lot jobs here and there." Garrett replied. "Worked on a lot of farms…had my fair share of work with horses." After he looked over the stallion one more time he turned to Harthvier. "Got any others?"  
"I think I have one more." He replied and walked a few stalls down. "We just got this mare last month."  
The horse he referred to was a buckskin mare that had a cream colored blaze the flowed down the center of her face. She had a darker brown patch that ran from her withers own to the dock of her tail. She looked on with pale brown eyes.  
"She has a fair build, well suited for traveling, but we haven't had the chance to test her on a plow or wagon."

Garrett stroked the mare down the bridge of her nose. The horse nickered lightly in response. He smiled as she pressed her muzzle against his hand.  
"I'll be." Harthvier said somewhat surprised. "I have never seen her take a liking to someone that fast."  
"How much for her?" Garrett asked. Harthvier did the math in his head.  
"Eighty crowns…plus another twenty for the tack."  
Garrett counted out the coins from his pouch and handed them to Harthvier.  
"Thank you for your business." Harthvier said, accepting the coins with a nod. "I hope you do take care of her."  
"I will." Garrett replied.  
"What will you name her?"  
"Marra." He replied after a moment of thought.  
"A fine name for a fine mare."  
Garrett saddled the horse and stowed the rest of the tack in the saddle bag. He strapped his pack to the rear of the saddle. He mounted the horse before giving Harthvier a friendly wave. He then tapped Marra's side with his heels to get her going on down the road.  
Garrett took a deep breath as he made his way past the edge of town.  
"Onwards to Teirm." He said.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: A Shocking Visit**_


End file.
